


Ours, Mine & Yours

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: WIP collection [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M, Single Parents, yours mine and ours AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Sooner or later Viktor would realize that their relationship was not worth the trouble, that Yuuri was a mess and that he deserved better. So he did the bravest thing he could, and let them go.He called Viktor for them to talk about it, meeting in a park where they’d spent so many evenings together.Let’s end this, Viktorhe said, because he had to, because it wasn’t fair to keep Viktor shackled to him....Sweethearts in the past and now practically strangers, Yuuri and Viktor reconnect after many years. The thing is, they're both single parents to more than a few kids now.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: WIP collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158185
Kudos: 10





	Ours, Mine & Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I (Jana) love this concept way too much.

They met because of common friends, a canadian couple, both of them studying medicine. They had come in the same exchange program as Yuuri, shared some of his classes, and did some modelling for Viktor’s paintings. It might have been the classic straight line of thought that all their gay friends would get along perfectly (the fact that Yuuri was actually bi made exactly no difference in this case), and as much as Viktor wanted to prove them wrong, the two of them had become a thing almost right away.

Because Yuuri was sweet, and awkward, and a hard worker, and so good to his very core. He never asked Viktor why he couldn’t sleep with the doors closed, or why he didn’t get any references to kids’ cartoons. He gave Viktor keys to his dorm room, and held him tight when impostor syndrome had him down. 

Because Viktor was fun, and blunt, and so perceptive, and willing to let people into his life. He would study with Yuuri until dawn before finals, and would force him to take care of himself. Viktor would look at him in a way that made Yuuri feel like he could be loved. And even if he knew they were both messes they might as well be messes together. 

It was never meant to last, they both knew it in a way, but they clung to this fragile thing either way.

\--

Yuuri met Yakov right after he expanded his stay to another six months. He had never been taken to meet a partner’s family before, and so felt like a nervous wreck, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Because Viktor was right there next to him, exhausted from two back to back shifts in retail jobs but still smiling, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder as they sat on the couch facing Mr. Feltsman. Yuuri knew Viktor was adopted, had heard about Yakov, but hadn’t been actually prepared for the man.

He was surly, frown as thick as his russian accent despite having spent decades in America. Every inch of the house was covered either by Hockey memorabilia or Viktor’s paintings or family photos. He didn’t seem surprised that Yuuri was a guy, but then no one could live with Viktor and still think he was straight. Yakov clearly loved his son and Yuuri wanted so badly to impress him, a hard bargain for somebody who had never watched a hockey match in his life. 

“So, Vitya tells me you are studying to be a doctor?” There wasn’t judgement on his voice, but his eyes were scanning Yuuri for every reaction.

“Yes, I’m here in an exchange program, then I’ll go back to Canada and specialise as a family doctor.” Yuuri adjusted his glasses, looking down and scratching the back of his head. 

Next to him Viktor chuckled before a hand snaked its way into holding Yuuri’s. He didn’t say a word, neither of them did until Yakov sighed deeply and got up, walking towards the kitchen. He said something in russian that Yuuri still couldn’t decipher and Viktor didn’t translate, though his sly smile reassured Yuuri by itself. Soon they followed the man, sitting around a small table to eat the food his boyfriend’s father cooked, homely as he so dearly missed. 

Afterwards they sat to watch a hockey game, as Viktor had predicted they would, and also as expected Yakov lit a cigarette. Viktor glared at his father like he’d done so many times before, and tried unsuccessfully to take it from his hand. “You shouldn’t be doing this, don’t you want to meet your grandkids?”

Yakov grunted back, stubborn as always. “You’re not giving me any before you are a successful painter.”

“Even more reason to stop. Yuuri, back me up, you’re a doctor.”

To Yuuri, being included in the family squabble had a tinge of nostalgia to it that brought a smile to his face. Fantasizing that he’d be here twenty years from now, hearing this argument for the thousandth time, wasn’t bad either.

-

Sometimes Viktor looked at Yuuri, and wondered how this handsome, intelligent man was even remotely interested in him. Sometimes they were laying on the bed next to each other late at night, and Viktor would watch his boyfriend asleep, awed to be there. Sometimes he still felt very alone, especially when he woke up in the morning and Yuuri was gone. His therapist had quite a lot to say about that, and maybe someday he’d tell it all to Yuuri too. 

-

He met the Katsukis through a Skype call. Yuuri had been subtly shaking by his side, but Viktor wasn’t so nervous as he was excited. The call went through, the screen changing to the sight of a round face and large smile, the lady seeming to call for other people close by. Yuuri spoke something in japanese to her (to which Viktor made a mental note to learn the language as soon as possible, Yuuri would probably be happy with such a surprise). A man and another woman, this one younger and with bleached hair, appeared in front of the camera as well, all waving at them.

“Hello!” He waved back, face brightening in joy. “Nice to meet you all.”

Yuuri started introducing everyone, his mother Hiroko, his father Toshiya and his older sister Mari. They all seemed lovely, so eager to listen about their lives and ask Viktor questions and see some of his paintings and doodles (Hiroko even insisted that Viktor send some of the ones he made of himself and Yuuri). He almost felt like family in that moment, and the idea of having people other than Yakov caring for him so was exhilarating.

“Yuuri, we’re going to send you some things so you can make Viktor katsudon!” Hiroko declared, to his absolute delight. 

Yuuri was now blushing all the way to his ears. “You can teach me how to make it, it’s gonna be fun.” His soft smile was heartwarming. Not for the first time he imagined when they married someday, when he’d get those smiles every morning.

Mari then chimed in, a smirk on her lips. “You have to bring him over here, Yuuri. So we can all go drinking together, at least.”

The following flailing was more than a bit adorable.

\--

Yuuri didn’t want to feel guilty, he knew this was the best for both of them. He was going back to Canada, and wouldn’t have any way to come visit in the foreseeable future. Sooner or later Viktor would realize that their relationship was not worth the trouble, that Yuuri was a mess and that he deserved better. So he did the bravest thing he could, and let them go. 

He called Viktor for them to talk about it, meeting in a park where they’d spent so many evenings together. _Let’s end this, Viktor_ he said, because he had to, because it wasn’t fair to keep Viktor shackled to him. 

Viktor’s heartbroken expression would haunt Yuuri’s sleep for so many nights. His boyfriend rarely cried, but he did then, and Yuuri could barely keep himself from doing the same before walking away with a final goodbye. He always knew what they had couldn’t keep going for long, but his heart ached fiercely all the same. On his way to his room and travel cases waiting to be filled he stomped on his unrealistic, childish fantasies.

As he found his way to the airport a few days later, he hoped someday Viktor and himself would be able to forgive his cowardice.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it like, supremely unfair that we didn't write enough to introduce the children? Smh


End file.
